


钥匙与棒球

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 120话展开|少量血腥描写|角色死亡|daddy issue|现有剧情改动，私设多没逻辑





	钥匙与棒球

如果我有一双苍鹰的眼睛，我就会看到如此景象。城市沉陷进蒸气与热浪，巨人在吞噬血肉，我的同伴在战斗。我残缺的身躯落在城墙边的尘土中，头颅上的双眼露出惊恐神色。它落入一只厚实的手掌，而我还能依稀辨别出那种触感。这是我们皮肤的第一次碰触，接下来的事情我无从知晓。如果我有一双苍鹰的眼睛，我才会看到那一刻有耀眼光柱直抵高天，通向所有路的起点，然后巨人从那里站起，然后巨人从这里站起。  
这是那一刹那发生的事。

“……这是？”  
艾伦当然看到了书桌上的照片。年轻的格里沙、年轻的黛娜、以及年幼的吉克。照片有些泛黄，还有被努力压平整的褶皱痕迹，但辨认出人像不成问题。艾伦相信吉克也看到了，他知道自己不必回答。  
“这是什么地方？” 吉克抬起头环顾四周，格里沙仍坐在书桌前，双手撑着额角。  
“我家的地下室。” 艾伦回答得心平气和，“我相信莱纳他们已经告诉过你了？” 他看了眼尚是完好无损的房门，“其实我特别想知道，如果爸爸亲自带我进来，他会给我讲什么。” 艾伦停顿一会儿，“为了到这里来，真是很不容易。”  
有那么一瞬间吉克觉得艾伦在指责自己，即使现在谈这些没有必要、也于事无补，但如果艾伦非要说，那不妨由他去。这时候格里沙垂下手，小心地把照片放进一个本子里，合上本子，又拉开左手边的抽屉，取出里面的一层隔板，把本子好生放进去，又再重新垫上隔板，推回抽屉，再插进钥匙反锁上。吉克的目光默默跟随他的动作。格里沙又昂起头，揉了揉脖子，从椅子上站起身。他似乎准备离开了。  
艾伦也把手放在了门把手上，“走吧，” 他扭过头，这时格里沙朝门口走去，格里沙的手穿过艾伦的身体握在把手上拉开了门。看吉克还呆呆站着，艾伦又催促了一句，“去看下一段记忆吧，吉克。”  
门外是刺眼白光。吉克觉得眼眶干涩，在过于耀眼的光亮中只能看到一片片虚叠重影，然后光影才慢慢稳定。  
格里沙早已走远。他们不在艾伦家的地下室里，而是穿行在湿润山林中，山顶有圆圆的、毛毛的月亮。  
“这里……算了……” 艾伦摇头，“马上就能看见。”  
吉克昂头看着伸入天际的高树，有些出神。“到底是什么？”  
前面一棵树轰然倒地，脚下的泥土也跟着开始晃动。刹那间耀眼白光越过树顶，直冲天际，清晰的爆炸声震荡在林间。吉克突然收住脚。“是罪过。” 艾伦说。  
景象猝不及防地出现。不远处的林间空地上，初生巨人身上热气蒸腾，毛发和皮肤上渗出淡金光芒，他昂着头，第一次对着明亮道路喊出自己的力量。而他对自己的力量无知无觉。  
一个戴眼镜的男人，手里拿着一支注射器，正跪坐在地，半张着嘴注视身量仍似小孩的巨人从光亮中站起。他没什么表情，嘴角似乎还微微上扬，直到巨人俯身向他、狰狞地喊叫着把手伸向他，他才本能地抬起双手抵挡了一下。这当然没什么用，巨人准确地捏住他的腰，他的身体沉沉下坠，眼镜和鞋子摔在落叶上。  
男人最后还是发出了悲鸣，不过那很短暂。巨人咬上他的肩颈，手上一拧，肋骨和脊椎折断的脆响被树下二人清晰听在耳中，撕裂的肌肉裹着内脏悬在小巨人的嘴边。他的动作很笨拙，好半天才把半截身子卷进嘴里，下巴上糊得到处是血。  
又是几下清脆的声音，似乎是牙齿碾过头骨。小巨人的嘴一张一合，咀嚼却越来越慢，突然他松开手，半截下身飘飘荡荡落到地面，血洒了满地。他的膝盖弯下来，缓缓向前扑倒，瞪圆了绿色的大眼睛，似乎注视着树下的两人。  
巨人的脸颊砸向地面，滚烫的身体上，皮肤和筋肉以可见的速度挥发褪去。他们都注意到了后颈处的隆起，在一身嘶喊中男孩冲破血肉而出。  
十岁的艾伦迷茫地爬出巨人的骨架，“爸爸？” 他爬向格里沙的眼镜，“爸爸？” 他很小声地喊着，张惶地四下寻找。他又抓到了一只鞋子。他终于看到了一滩暗红中的半截手臂和残留的双腿。“爸爸？” 他没敢过去，悄没无声地从喉咙里发出一点点声音，像是不知道自己看到了什么。  
艾伦拉住不自觉上前的吉克。“别。”  
这个声音好像突然提醒了吉克。他确实没有向前，而是反手扭过艾伦的手臂，几乎完全翻折过去。艾伦被他甩向旁边的树干，撞得一阵发晕。他弯下腰正在干呕，吉克又拽着他头发把他拉起来，另一只手掐住脖子把他卡在树干上。  
“我打过的架，应该比你多，” 艾伦努力吸了一大口气，努力咳了一声，腿蹬着树干勉强上抬，“哥、哥哥。”  
吉克手上一紧，死死卡住艾伦下颌骨，然后松开他的头发，腾出这只手来捏紧下巴。嘴被挤得有些扭曲。“就是这张嘴吗？” 吉克问，但是艾伦根本说不出话。吉克忽然对着嘴角咬下去，最初的痛感让艾伦有些害怕，他差点以为自己半张脸都要被扯下来。然后他松开手，艾伦便抓紧机会大喘了几口气。吉克的眼眶微红，脸上都是汗，他捏着拳头似乎就要对着艾伦的脸砸过去。但最后吉克只是掐住艾伦的肩膀使劲拿自己的额头去撞他的额头。  
艾伦保持沉默，既未避让也未还手，他在想，这样就行了吗？  
另一边，终于认清眼前场景的男孩发出尖叫。艾伦勉勉强强侧过头。唉，他会忘掉的，他会忘掉很长一段时间。他想，然后便不愿再看。吉克松开了湿润的手，艾伦像没有重量一样，轻飘飘滑坐到地上。哭得脏兮兮的男孩瞪大了无神的绿眼睛。

吉克推开艾伦，向后退了几步，跌坐在沙地上。  
“我们确实是怪物啊。” 艾伦拉了拉锁链，也坐下来。  
两人看着彼此，面对面坐着，中间隔了大概两臂长的距离。吉克身后是明亮的坐标，无尽漆黑之中只有这一道刺目亮光四散奔涌。白光照在他坚实的上身和干枯发白的头发上。  
“不过也不是秘密吧，在你刚知道我的时候，你肯定就猜到了。” 艾伦又说。  
吉克眼中的光汇集到艾伦眼中。“你知道你在做什么。”   
艾伦则很坦然。“不错，我就是那把钥匙。站在地下室的时候我意识到了钥匙是什么。” 他停下来观察着吉克的表情，“我意识到了父亲给我的是什么。钥匙。”  
钥匙是方向。那扇破烂木门根本不需要钥匙，那个抽屉也不过就是几块藏起来的木头，但是那把钥匙告诉了你正确的抽屉。钥匙在指路。  
吉克显然也已经想明白。那些记忆不是自动出现，也不由自己掌控，相反，是艾伦。艾伦选择了他们看到的记忆。吉克似乎并没有料到这一点。  
“你在说谎，哥哥，” 艾伦继续坦然指出，“你说你获得了支配尤弥尔的力量，但你还无法完全使用始祖之力。你心知肚明，你知道你还需要我。这就是为什么我还坐在这里。”  
吉克这时候微微动了下。“为什么你还坐在这里？”  
艾伦点点头，盘起腿换了个舒服的坐姿，手上的铁链被扯得哗啦啦响。“就是你还没有从我身上拿走始祖的理由。如果我只是到达坐标的钥匙，你已经达到目的了。但你还对我有所期盼，还在争取我相信你，所以你一定还需要我。”  
“行了。我很高兴我们都能把话说开。我确实骗了你，一部分。但别指望太多。如果你不是我弟弟我想我现在就该揍你一顿，就为了你这副得意洋洋的蠢样。” 吉克站起来，背对着艾伦挠了把头发，“就跟你那个父亲一样自作聪明。”  
“所以还是因为父亲吧？” 艾伦很快接上话，“如果你没有别的目的，那你就是想在我身上证实父亲是个一无是处的人渣？但你心里知道不是，你也看到了，不是。真是很抱歉，哥哥，让你失望了，我没有一个凄惨的童年。”  
吉克沉默下来，艾伦看见他半垂下头，背微微弓着。艾伦看不见他的脸，只能注视着他在刺目的白色光柱中留下的黑影。他似乎在慢慢向前走。  
艾伦心头一抽，有些慌了。他忙不迭扯着铁链站起来，冲着前面的影子一阵叫喊。“喂！吉克！站住！你去哪里？你别走啊！我们不是有很多时间可以聊一聊吗？”  
让艾伦欣慰的是吉克果然停住了，他侧过脸看了好一会儿已经拽着链子上前到极限的艾伦，内衬的小衫领口上，那根细细的带子几乎都要崩开。吉克还是走了回来，蹙着眉，长发垂下的阴影盖住半张脸。他把手放在艾伦肩头拍了拍，“艾伦，我不会伤害你的。我以为父亲伤害了你。但是你很好，你用不着我拯救。”  
路上光芒涌动，白沙上浮起荧荧微光。艾伦身上不由有些发抖。那白光使人觉得空荡荡的冷。吉克的目光很柔和，他淡色的睫毛垂下来，盖着淡色的瞳孔，里面似乎有某种急切的东西想要涌出，就像他伸向自己的手。吉克的胳膊伸向了他的后背，将他松松环住。艾伦僵硬地垂下手，有些不知所措。  
“我一直在看着你生长，艾伦，就在这个地方，很缓慢，大概花费了很多时间。我说过你都让我等不及了。但我只能等着。我知道你的身体在我手中成形。” 吉克的右手隔着一丝距离悬空着抚过他后背，指尖微弱的交流游走在艾伦黑色的外套上，手指最后轻轻停留在艾伦的左肩，“艾伦，我刚才说，我永远不会抛下你。我还是这么说。你确实是一把钥匙，艾伦，对哥哥来说是的。” 艾伦则听凭他在自己耳边低语，僵直地直视着明亮路标，想象着吉克的眼神。如果可以的话艾伦觉得自己现在可以拥抱一下他，就算是为了老爸吧，这没什么。可是现在他的双手还铐在锁链上，他便只是由着这一闪念自己消失掉。  
“但这一切并不是没有意义。艾伦，哥哥知道你失去了什么。父亲要去挽回，你也是，但这不能终结苦难。艾伦，你一定，要救大家。艾伦，我们还是要去拯救世界，我跟你一起。”  
艾伦仍保持着刚才的姿势直视着路标，他抬起手，奋力把吉克拉到身前贴紧自己的胸膛，勉强拽住吉克的衣袖。在吉克的诧异中艾伦也呼着热气贴近他耳边低语，“哥哥，如果我没有被生下来，你是不是不需要拯救任何人了？” 感觉到吉克突然全身一僵，艾伦又靠得更近，几乎贴上脸颊，“哥哥，你宁愿我没有被生下来吗？”  
在仍然安静流淌的光芒中，艾伦身上的铁链发出一阵乱响。他提起膝盖，对准吉克裆部就是一下。完全没有防备的吉克不由自主喊出声，连连想要退后。但是艾伦跟着就踢上他内侧膝盖，趁着吉克腿麻之时，一脚勾住吉克小腿就将他放倒在地。艾伦压过去按住他肩膀，另一只手干脆伸下去抓住用力一抬一捏。“这种可笑至极的计划，听上去就挺没种的，还值得你唠叨这么久？你是出了什么毛病吗，吉克？是不是哪里不行？你是被吓掉蛋了吗，吉克？”  
吉克捂住下体先是痛得蜷缩在地，稍微缓和过来后也没多说，挥手抓向艾伦的脖子。艾伦将将躲开，但又挥不起手，干脆一嘴咬下去。吉克又是一声惨呼，但艾伦的胜利也只持续了这一秒，因为随即吉克的拳头就从另一边挥过来正中他的鼻子。  
“操！” 艾伦骂了一声，想抬手去擦鼻血，没曾想手又抬不起来。他只好瞪着吉克。  
吉克屈起一条腿坐在一旁，胳膊搁在膝盖上撑着额头，平复了一会儿呼吸。艾伦忽然听见了他干干的笑声。  
“怎么会有这种愚蠢的行为呢，艾伦？我还没有见过你这样。”  
艾伦吸了吸鼻子，“你没见过的多了。” 艾伦再次试图抬起手，这一次吉克注意到了。“我也没告诉你我不会打棒球，老天，我根本没见过那种东西！我当然接不住你抛来的球。”  
吉克停下手，他已经拿衣袖擦干净了艾伦脸上的血迹。“我在想你是否有别的意思。”  
“我当然有。” 艾伦斜他一眼，绿眼睛奕奕发光。他腿一抬，呼出的热气凝滞在两人之间窄小的空隙。艾伦翻身压住吉克，反手将自己腕间铁链绕上了他的脖子。  
“你没法改变自己的名字吧，吉克·耶格尔？”  
然后他俯身下去，重重撞上吉克的额头。

“哥哥，进来吧。” 艾伦朝吉克伸出手，“别站在门外了。”  
吉克疑惑地看着这木门，显得不是很确定。“我们来过这里了。” 他朝里面半探着头，“父亲在里面。”  
“那就别站在门外了。” 艾伦将他拉过来，“我很想知道，如果父亲亲自对我讲述真相，他会对我说什么。陪我听一听吧。”  
吉克的络腮胡抖动一下，垂着手，有些无措。艾伦靠门站着，眼睛一如既往地明亮。  
格里沙仍坐在书桌前，背对着他们，面前摊开的笔记本上还是放着那张照片。然后他抬起头，对着虚空轻呼了一声“艾伦”。吉克一下扬起眉，侧过脸去，艾伦则冲他摇摇头。  
“艾伦。” 格里沙又轻轻叹息道。原来他在自言自语，吉克想。格里沙望着地下室油灯在墙上投下的摇晃光影，“艾伦，你来到这个世界刚刚一个月，现在夜深了，你正在妈妈身旁，抓着妈妈的头发，睡得很香甜。爸爸现在跟你说的话，其实并不希望你听得到，爸爸希望等你长大了，有一天带你进来，亲自跟你讲。就当我现在是在练习吧，艾伦，如果有一天，我必须对你说明关于这个世界和关于爸爸自己的真相，我该从哪里开始呢？”  
艾伦侧过脸去看了会儿吉克的侧脸，然后把手伸进吉克的掌心里握住。吉克似乎抽动了一下，但没有真的用力挣开。  
“如果在将来的某一天，你来到了这里，艾伦，那我想你已经知道了很多真相。艾伦，你有一个哥哥，当你能听到我这番话的时候，你可能已经见过他了，已经认识他了。他可能不愿意接受你，因为你是我这样一个父亲的儿子。他叫吉克，你是不是也已经知道了？如果我说，我想在你身上弥补对另一个孩子的亏欠，你会不会怪我？但其实爸爸永远也无法补偿他。小孩子不是做实验的药水，不能弄错了就倒了重来。艾伦，你跟吉克都是这个世界上最好的孩子。爸爸爱你们，但是吉克不在这里，爸爸只能先拜托你。当你站在这里的时候，艾伦，你已经获得了这份能力，你可以知道爸爸的整个人生，可以知道你哥哥的过去。到爸爸的记忆里去看，我希望你去理解他，去爱他，去把爸爸那份爱也给他……可能他不会要，毕竟太迟了。但这没关系，艾伦，在你身上，活着爸爸对吉克的爱。你们一定能够理解彼此。”  
……

吉克的长发散落在晶莹沙粒中，他望着璀璨道路延伸向无尽远方，又汇集进辽阔黑暗中的唯一一处光亮。这光亮是冷的，这火焰是冷的，但它们在无限的时间中永不止息地跳动，出发、返回、出发，无始无终。  
艾伦的长发散落在他胸口。他抬起额头时，吉克紧紧抱住了他。艾伦躺下来，埋下湿漉漉的脸，泪水顺着吉克的肋骨流进沙地，在这个永恒空间里，永远保存在这里。  
“所以，” 是艾伦先发出声音，“所以哥哥，我知道很多关于你的事。我了解你，我理解你。” 吉克似乎在点头，伏在皮肤上的铁链轻轻颤动。  
“所以，” 艾伦随手从吉克身侧抓起一把沙，半抬起手，沙从指缝里漏向吉克的手臂，又滑落回沙地，“哥哥，你想错了。是我该来救你，而不是相反。如果我没有出生在这个世界上，你就永远也不会知道了。也许你会说，这无关紧要，父亲想什么根本于事无补，他无论多后悔也不能挽回，但是哥哥，你看，我就是父亲给你的补偿。”  
艾伦感觉了吉克胸腔的起伏。他打算一口气说完。“哥哥，我不是你，你想错了，被锁住的人，仍然是你。”  
锁链拉紧，艾伦听到吉克发出几声闷闷的干咳。他擦擦眼泪，撑起身坐直，正视着吉克淡色的眼睛。那双眼睛一如既往平静，让人看不清，又看得太清。他的脖子被铁链拉出了可见红痕，但艾伦不打算松手。  
“你的计划根本不是什么艾尔迪亚人的安乐死，” 艾伦拉着铁链把他拽起来，脸上几乎带着愤恨，“你计划的是你一个人的安乐死。”  
吉克双手撑在后背，“艾伦……” 他勉强发出声音，终于回应了艾伦的长篇大论。他又从身后探出一只手，手上沾满了沙粒。掌心中是一只白色棒球。“拿着吧。” 他哑声道，他把棒球塞到艾伦手里，“握住它不需要技巧。”  
艾伦点点头，接过棒球吹了吹上面的沙子，然后把它塞进了衣兜里。  
“我不知道出去之后还能不能……” 吉克面带一丝歉意，“也许它就变成了一堆沙子。但是哥哥身上没有什么东西，艾伦，没什么好送你的。”  
艾伦一下松开铁链，双手摁在吉克肩膀上。“你理解了？你理解了是吗？”  
“我们是怪物啊，傻弟弟。” 吉克抿起嘴，也把手搭在艾伦肩头，“只有我们才能互相理解。手上沾满了血，带来救赎也带来地狱，我们这样的人终将不得好死。”  
艾伦笑得很大声。“没错。” 他收起铁链，这束缚从他腕间消失，盘在手心里，熔合成一柄水一般清亮干净的刀。  
吉克看得有些出神。“学会了啊……真快……” 他带着某种满意、某种骄傲评价道。  
“我们毕竟谈了很久了，” 艾伦晃了一下手中崭新的刀，“时间足够我去理解到，我们都是力量，我们也都是钥匙。”  
吉克伸过手去揉了一把他的头发。  
“哥哥，尤弥尔会重新造出你的身体。” 艾伦的手指抚过吉克的眼皮，“但那也是很久以后了吧？久到你的肉身早已不复存在。哥哥，留在这里，这里没有别人。把你的力量给我。如果我们中有一人要回去那个万劫不复的人世间，那应该是我。我该成为那把转到的钥匙。”  
吉克闭着眼，露出一点笑容。“艾伦，承担得起吗？如果你输了，那父亲就输了，哥哥也输了。”  
“哥哥，交给我吧。”  
吉克点头。“艾伦，会再见吗？”  
“会的吧？” 艾伦说，“这里是路的起点，如果路有终点，会再见的吧？”  
艾伦从蔓延的血污中起身，路标那里，有人过来了。艾伦想，这样应该就可以了。吉克睁着眼睛，半张着嘴躺着。那个黑色的剪影越来越大，越来越近，她提着桶，与艾伦擦肩而过，她走向吉克的身体，艾伦走向光芒万丈的路标。

这是那一刹那发生的事。  
野兽巨人轰然起身，手里托着艾伦的头颅，他张开嘴，在艾伦惊慌的目光下，将这头颅送入口中，他迈出一步，弯下腰抓起艾伦的身体，重复了一遍这个动作。  
野兽巨人轰然倒地，巨大的身躯腾起蒸气。当皮肤与血肉突然开始褪去时，一个人影在一片迷蒙烟尘中若隐若现。  
艾伦撕开了后颈的血肉，从巨人的身体中挺身而出，他昂头大喊，嘶声似乎震动了天上苍鹰。野兽巨人正在化为巨大的骨骼，蒸气与热浪中的城市忽地从死寂中惊醒。城墙仍耸立在那里，巨人纷纷倒地，尸体和鲜血散落街巷。  
艾伦知道有人在叫他。同伴们。他跳出来，跑向野兽巨人向前伸出的右手，他弯腰去捡起来，看着最后一截指骨在手中缓缓消失。他回头看着尚且残存的肋骨，它半插进城墙边的泥土，拢住了一朵紫色的小花。艾伦把手探进衣兜。果然没有，一粒沙也没有。他昂头看着天空，安静而湛蓝，没有冰冷的光。  
“艾伦！”  
他听见熟悉的声音，但无力辨别是出自谁。此时他眼下深红的巨人纹像是镌刻进皮肤的泪滴。无数的问题此时朝他涌过来，但一个字都听不清。  
我没有家人了。艾伦想。我曾忘记过我失去了什么，但我不会再忘了。我们还要继续向前的，我带着你，我们一起。不是吗？

end.


End file.
